


FFXIV : Thancred/Urianger

by Poizonsss



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Urianger, Fluff, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, i will put warnings later, just my doodle dumps, tank and healer energies here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poizonsss/pseuds/Poizonsss
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Bonus : Ultimate housewife


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
